


I'd arrest you if I had handcuffs

by cammyohcammy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform, angry possessive dean hello
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:12:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1572251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cammyohcammy/pseuds/cammyohcammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"You…you <b>like</b> this…?"</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd arrest you if I had handcuffs

**Author's Note:**

> A really short thingy that I've been meaning to write for ages but I never got around to doing.  
> Yeah...possessive dean tho. Yum.  
> I do not own SPN or any of its characters and everything in this story is untrue (unfortunately).  
> This fic contains sibling incest but that's okay cause you probably already know that but hey don't say I didn't warn you if it isn't your cup of tea and you didn't read the Dean/Sam pairing up top???  
> HOWEVER, if it is, read and enjoy!

"I can’t believe _this_ is what I have to do to get some control over you, Sammy,” Dean grunts, holding Sam’s wrists down on the bed and sliding his hands down his chest. Sam whines his name a little and inhales sharply as Dean’s fingers teasingly slide under his shirt and over his hipbones. Dean leans down and nibbles them lightly, Causing Sam to shiver erratically and sigh.

 _"Dean,"_ he whines helplessly again, trying to bite his lip to quit making himself look more pathetic then he already looked. But Dean wasn't giving Sam any sympathy. Dean’s pissed. Really pissed. They had it out after a hunt when they spoke some rather nasty words to each other and escalated to getting physical pretty quick.

Dean ended up pinning Sam down to the hotel mattress, and Sam unintentionally thrust his hips up to Dean’s from the sudden pressure of Dean’s warm body on his. Dean noticed _("You…you like this…?”)_ and started touching Sam experimentally, watching his reactions to certain touches and listened to Sam piteously objecting, eventually leaving him the embarrassed puddle he is now.

"You’ve been acting like a dickish, _mouthy hard-ass_ to me for _months,_ " Dean hisses, "when really, you’re just covering up the fact that I make you weak. You fucking crave to be controlled by me. Christ, look at you, Sammy..you’re practically vibrating.”

Sam’s cheeks turned warm and red from embarrassment and whined out a small _"please."_ Dean grinned and dug his nails a little into Sam’s hot skin. ”You’re mine, now..No more fighting me off...”

Sam shivered again; It’s gonna be a long night.


End file.
